


Omega丧偶指南

by Jane47



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Sherlock, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Omega John Watson
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane47/pseuds/Jane47
Summary: 玛丽死了，独自熬过发情期的约翰几乎被自己的Omega本能折磨至死，而面对下一次发情期的到来，他不得不去寻求他的前任Alpha帮助。





	1. Chapter 1

他站在他的面前，一件衣服也没穿，暴露感爬满了全身，每一块皮肤都泛着情潮。他望过来的眼神里掺杂着羞耻与愤怒，神情中带着大病初愈的憔悴。玛丽死了。他被击溃了——独自挨过的发情期让他濒临休克，他不能夺走罗莎的Alpha母亲之后又夺走她的Omega父亲。别无选择，这个世界上没有人愿意切除自己的腺体，那像是把身体扔进保鲜膜，剩下的时日只是等待腐烂。而他只需要稳定下来。只要稳定下来他就可以继续服用抑制剂了。  
只要一次。一次就好。他在电话里的声音紧绷而痛苦，他说，我需要你的帮助。对不起……我不能，我只是……我还不能够死……  
他所有被生存和尊严之争碾成齑粉的话语一一溶进了深夜，那些没有完成的句子回响在漆黑的屋子里。他因为夏洛克而失去了Alpha；一次，再一次。他是否也打过同样的电话给玛丽？在他缺失的那三年里。他总是想过当他回到伦敦时的情景，是否会有被他错过的Omega葬礼……他已经不爱他了，却不得不对他妥协，他不得不向夏洛克求救。  
他看起来变化很大。长长而向后梳起刘海的头发，微微凹陷的面颊，急速消瘦的身体……腹部还有一道拜他窄小盆骨所赐的生产疤痕。他看上去饱受磨难，缺乏呵护的味道却因而烂熟般甜腻——这是Omega古老的生存本能，他在用他的信息素告诉所有人：给他一个Alpha。尽管奶水不够丰盈，哺乳期的乳房仍然微微鼓胀，带着微妙而精确的弧度，凸起乳头是粉色的……他察觉到他的视线了，侧身握住自己疼痛难当的肩膀，却因而暴露了已经抬头的下身；发情期里的Omega无处保护尊严。很快，很快就能更直白地印证这一点。他会在他身下祈求被操，祈求爱怜。像是他渴望着他……他的眼睛会因此而湿润，晕出一点世界上最漂亮的墨蓝色，夏洛克会因而亲吻他的眼睛，像是濡湿一朵花的花瓣……他过去总是这样做的，让他的Omega受到照拂，感到被爱。  
然而此刻那里只有一双洞察人心的眼睛。  
约翰命令自己走向他，只需看他袒露舒展开的双肩和笔直的步伐就能明白，这唯有是个指令才能有如此效果；他不要柔情和蜜意，他只要他上他；那他和一支按摩棒又有什么区别？夏洛克想，他有点恨他了。因此他搂住了约翰的腰臀，将他困在自己张开的腿间，他将脸压在了约翰的小腹上，敏感的Omega在受罪般颤抖。约翰伤心地说着不要，请别这样。夏洛克面无表情地抬起头。  
直接做……就好。他撇开视线道，那些冰冷的神情和欲望的颜色交杂，约翰的脸上全是难堪和痛苦。片刻的僵持。夏洛克倨傲地在约翰身上挪动手指，置若罔闻地继续了，他吻了那条疤痕。怪异和令人发麻的错位感瞬间蹿上后脑，约翰有些想吐了，连情欲都在此时退了一退；这不是夏洛克该做的事情，他不该这么做，他不该这样拥抱他，罗莎是玛丽的孩子……  
夏洛克浑不在意地继续，像是察觉不到他怀里的Omega有多么僵硬。他几乎半强迫地将约翰拖进自己的怀里，用手臂拥在身前，他在他的锁骨上留下一个牙印，又低头舔吻他的乳头。他对着这块柔软的部位用力地吮咬，吸啜拉扯到乳房微微变形，像是他要含下那块肉来。约翰推拒的手死死地抵在他的肩上，然而被情欲掐住喉咙和后脑的Omega的身体分明在欢愉；不消片刻，微腥的乳汁淌了出来，像是一条会和奶白色的皮肤融为一体的细线，缓慢地淌过他的胸前……被唾液浸湿的乳头又被他的呼吸打凉……夏洛克顿了顿，扭脸凑近，一一舔掉了——约翰终于绷不住推开了夏洛克的脸，他后悔了，无比的悔意——但比两人动作更快的是夏洛克的愤怒，他猛地捉住约翰的手腕，接着被约翰用力甩开，他几乎不管不顾地又抱住约翰的腰将他拖了回来，他吃了几下约翰的拳头，仍然丝毫不松劲地卡住约翰的腰，将他锁死在自己的怀里。他原谅了玛丽，原谅了罗莎，甚至原谅了不再属于他的Omega，可他分明还在这里……Alpha阴鸷的眼神每一丝每一毫都在宣誓，如果他敢逃开，他宁可杀了他。这世上只有一个地方能让约翰·华生就地死去，那么不可以是别处。  
很快颓势尽显的约翰妥协了，他本就毫无胜算可言。他咬着牙关，瞪着通红的眼睛，那模样分明是在说我恨你。夏洛克一把将约翰按在怀里，按在自己的肩颈处，他用手指抽插抚慰着Omega湿滑的甬道，一边尽可能地深挖，一边略带嘲弄道：你很想要了不是吗，已经湿得像条小河了。经历过生产的Omega甚至连青涩的味道都不再残留，唯一留下的只有下意识的反应。约翰僵直的背脊缓缓松落，他面对着夏洛克坐在他的怀里，贪欢地打开了自己的腿根——“把我当成你喜欢的人。”——被闷在衣领中的声音终于染上一丝哭腔。  
夏洛克强迫约翰倒进皮质的沙发里。黑色的皮革吸附住约翰汗湿的皮肤，夏洛克蹭在约翰胸前粗硬的胡茬和冰凉的头发是唯一能够让他呼吸的事物，关于死亡和解脱的隐喻。等到他离开他的身上，Alpha用力推举着他的腿弯，直到Omega柔顺地打开了双腿并抱在怀里，他甚至刚好填满了这口沙发。裸露在外的只有柔软褶皱着的小腹和翘起的阴茎，熟红的穴口连缀着分泌的透明黏液……他已经完全准备好了，身体摸起来十分烫手。他不能再等下去了。然而他看起来好极了。尤物。一个金发Omega。约翰·三大洲·华生。夏洛克心烦意乱地想着，他体内的激素水平理应达到了相当之高的浓度，所以他想：他应该就这样死去的。躺在一口漆黑的棺材里，铺满洁白柔软的花朵。在一个雨天下葬，雨水接连渗进土里，像是整个世界都在替他落泪。那么他会有一块不大的墓碑，写着他寥寥的一生，他们兴许会合葬。一个真的死了，另一个却只是衣冠冢……但不会太久的，那里就会有两个真切的死去的人，他们相爱；等到夏洛克将人间的罪孽背负到尽头为止的那一天，再也不会有人能够分开他们。  
夏洛克伸手打开了一旁的落地灯，约翰的眼睛在阴影中下意识闪避，放大的瞳孔有些失焦了，他咬着嘴唇茫然地朝向夏洛克的位置。  
握住踩在自己肩头的脚踝，粗鲁地插进他的身体里，积累多日的压力和欲望碰撞在了一起，约翰的大腿僵直颤动；那很疼，却舒爽得令约翰无法拒绝，他难当的痛苦得到了片刻的释放。夏洛克所幸锢住着他的腿脚连连狠操了几下，每一下都抵到了最深的地方，约翰捂着脸惊惧地叫了起来，那阴茎像是捅穿了他的肠道，惧意让他紧张，继而让他被架起的腿肚猛地抽筋了——此刻却已经微不足道。他的感官里只剩下夏洛克有力宽大的手掌和他占有他的热性以及力度，他紧紧捂着自己的眼睛，在自己的手掌下感到了湿润，痛意让他抽紧了腹部——他的Alpha会喜欢这个——夏洛克闷哼了一声，他垂下一只手，开始抚摸他腹部的伤疤。他不属于他了。  
约翰的身体仍然那么燥热，鼓动着他去索求更多的交媾，更多的快感，以达到交配的目的——繁殖，孕育，这些才是发情期的终点——他的所有理智都无法克服的本能；他感到自己不再像是一个人了。只有疼痛让他清醒，在情欲中哭泣，为了那些不能言说的痛苦和灰暗的日子。他坚持得够久，所以人们给他一枚一无所有且一片荒芜的勋章，告诉他这就是勇气的证明，而那分明什么都不是。他在这样的痛苦里坚持了太久了，直到他拥有了夏洛克。上帝会给每一个人准备一份礼物，他曾经那么相信夏洛克就是他用日日夜夜的等待而换来的礼物，他的最好的那个人。他坚持，直到他拥有了夏洛克，他一直坚持到了那一天。  
Alpha用阴茎填满Omega，这就是发情期的全部内容。它们深入、持久、极具存在感和破坏性，情欲炙热而让人恐惧，约翰觉得自己的腹部要融化了，他渴求着继续，渴求着交配和受孕，所有的本能都像是钢针扎在他的心里。然而这些都不会有结果，他在强迫别人和他做爱，多么恶心的求生欲。他紧紧地抱住自己的双腿，好让Alpha更加方便地满足他，每当正确的位置受到刺激，欣喜都会生理性地涌上他的心头，让他流着眼泪嚅喏着谢谢。他痛恨这一切，为什么他不能只当一个人呢？然而这些意识都在分开时消失了，夏洛克短暂地抽出自己的阴茎，将约翰从沙发里抱起，他让重新跪下去。约翰还沉浸在Alpha失而复得的情绪涌动中，他下意识地不想要这个看不见对方的姿势，他拒绝地瑟缩着肩膀，像是只会运用肢体语言的动物。夏洛克却没有解释，只是按着约翰的后脑让约翰趴下去，接着重新插了进去。进去之后便没有拒绝了，Omega开始呻吟。他在约翰的体内慢慢搅动，Omega便进而哭喘。他揉着他的臀部，顺着腰线行进到他的胸前，他开始轻柔地照顾之前被他虐待的地方。柔软的乳房在他手心里轻吻晃动，他覆在约翰的耳边问他可不可以进去。约翰僵住了。他保证不会在里面成结，他保证他会温柔。哺乳期Omega的甜腻气味越发浓厚，理智在情欲之下轰然倒塌，然而水面之上无波无澜。他点头告诉对方没关系。进去没有关系，成结也没有关系。这让Alpha很高兴，他吻着约翰的耳廓，继续顶弄着他，他含吻他的耳垂，顺着他的发际线向下亲吻——就快到了——就快到了……  
“不！”约翰猛地醒悟过来，一把推开了夏洛克的脸，反手捂住了自己脖颈上被舔过的腺体器官，他撑着沙发让Alpha滑出他的体外，从沙发侧面跪摔在了地上，但他丝毫没有感到疼痛，他慌不择路地捂着自己的脖颈退守到了书架之下。他浑身都在颤抖，每一块肌肉都在叫嚣着防御，惊魂未定般地盯着面前不远处夏洛克赤裸的脚背——他迈出了一步——“不，不，不，别过来。”  
“我需要标记你。只是假性标记，它能缩短你的发情期。”  
他不想跟他在一起。约翰听出了潜台词，但他已经没有多于的理智去思索这一切了，他感到疼痛，扎在他的膝盖上，肩膀上，手腕也有一点——也许他刚刚摔伤了自己。但这些都不重要，他不会再被标记了。他不会再被任何人标记，以任何一种形式。绝对不会了。谁都不能再让他成为一个Omega了——Omega只能在失去Alpha之后哭泣，而他绝对不会再次、再次上当——他悄悄握住了手边摸到的拆信刀。  
“我太久没有做了。这可能会伤到你，缩短发情期是最好的办法——而且不代表任何东西。”  
然而约翰还是咬着牙一声不吭，谁知道这个Alpha是否只是失去了理智？发情期的Alpha的鬼话不能相信。但他该要求让他一个人待着吗？就像上一次，当人们发现他时，他已经陷入昏迷整整一天，如若不是茉莉带着罗莎蒙德，他也许已经安静地死去……他知道也许很快他就会爬回夏洛克的脚边，祈求继续，如果夏洛克坚持要咬他，那么他也无法拒绝。但他就是不能。他不能这么做。他太明白那种成为“某人的Omega”的感觉了。明亮的，温暖的，一团明黄和橘红，像是火焰在跃动，太阳和花朵的香味，你会想给他一切，食物衣服还有你自己；安全和归属；这个世界上只有他和你。而不是他自己的那个已然无法藏匿悲惨的一楼住宅，连楼梯也是阴影里的产物，他甚至无法面对罗莎，他不得不把自己的小女儿送给别的人照顾，确保她会在那些温暖而明亮的地方安全地待着。他没有办法再回去——如果他再次得到那个的话。他绝对无法回到那些灰尘和失眠的夜里。那里一无所有。并且永远不会再有。  
理智在每分每秒的时间里剧烈消耗。夏洛克他体内的Alpha鼓动着他把Omega拖回来，无视他的意见，做他认为正确的事情——标记他，让他物归原主——夏洛克伏低了身体降到和约翰同样的高度。这是警钟，然而没人听见。剩下的事情也只是发生在一瞬间，他当然捉到了这只Omega，即使代价是被划伤了手臂，但那道口子太小也不够深——约翰在伤到他的一瞬间扔掉了刀——完全不足为虑。  
他将约翰绊倒在身下，压住他的肩膀，在粗糙冰冷的地板上再一次进入，交合处的液体溅到地上——标记！——他的大脑发出指令，一切都超出了可控的范围，他将吻印在了他的肩头。预感到事情即将失控的约翰挣扎得厉害，摇着头的哭声让人心碎，所以Alpha蛮横地插进了生殖腔——柔软的天堂，紧致而高热——不，这是强奸，阴茎上有血。  
但每一个Alpha都会这么做的，不是吗？不。  
他在每一个Alpha身下都会这样，你并非唯一伤害他的人。不，不是这样的。  
瞧这个Omega扭动的样子，他喜欢这个，荡妇，否则为什么他背叛过你？不是的，他离开我是因为我伤害了他。  
所有Alpha都伤害Omega，Alpha必须宣誓主权，伤害是为了保护。  
伤害是为了保护……夏洛克痛苦而悲哀地注视着约翰后颈上的那块皮肤，上面甚至还留有他的痕迹。他得吻在那里……不，他得咬下去——他的Omega喜欢这样，而且也需要被如此对待，带着他的气味和精液——可是约翰会难过的。Alpha的结开始胀大，他将约翰固定在了怀里，夏洛克——他需要保护他——咬了下去，约翰猛烈地颤抖起来，混乱和高潮，两个人同时到了……一阵如坠云雾的失控感……我爱你。Alpha的眼泪掉了下来。


	2. Chapter 2

Alpha胀大的结把两人连在一起，射精还在继续，短暂的清醒让理智陆续回笼。怀孕不用担心，事前约翰服了药，但标记确实在意料之外——是因为曾经有过联结的原因？——一次结合消除疗程是毋庸置疑的，即使这个想法让夏洛克连呼吸都觉得疼痛，他闭了闭眼，并不愿细想。他的阴茎还在约翰的体内，约翰嵌在他的怀里，他本该帮助他照顾他，而不是趁机标记他。那些混乱过程里的画面次第回归，他想起约翰躲在书架下的拒绝和恐惧的眼神，胸口一阵闷痛……他永远都在伤害他。  
精神上的折磨让两人的脸色发灰，一丝不挂地躺在木地板上只会更糟。夏洛克小心翼翼地将手掌垫进约翰的脑袋下，他们没法儿移动到床上，至少让他暂时睡在自己怀里。标记虽然暂缓了发情期的来势汹汹，但却无法使发情结束，他们必须储存体力和思索对策——如果他还会伤害他该怎么办？而随着时间推移，他几乎无法无视这个可能。夏洛克下意识地理了理约翰的鬓角，当他的手指落在约翰脸上时，一直安静着的约翰向他看了过来。结合的作用此刻在两人之间清晰而又明确，仿佛一切物体都被正确归位——契合、关联、互为一体。夏洛克的手指自然而然地抚过约翰潮湿的眼角，大腿之间的亲昵蹭动，他在约翰的眼里既苍白又温柔，浑然不自知地轻声对约翰说着抱歉。那一刻，约翰的眼泪大滴大滴地淌了出来，滑过他的脸颊，落入两侧的发际。这与先前所有的泪水都有着质的不同，夏洛克少有地愣住了，他无措地移开自己的手指，只能紧紧盯着约翰，丝毫不敢妄动——至少停止下来，停止伤害约翰。  
两人各怀心思地僵持着。  
直到约翰感到悲哀和可笑，他抬起手紧紧压住眼睛，泪水却不受控制，渗进指缝流进发际，他侧过脸一点声音都没有，只有肩膀抖动得厉害。夏洛克甚至不敢碰他，他的结慢慢消退了，他退出之后远离了他。他不是他想要的那个人，这一点夏洛克能够理解。无论先前有多么疯狂，但也只是这样了。  
约翰很快止住了失控的情绪——多么可笑——和自己本已死去的前夫上床，他曾经是伦敦出了名的丧偶人士，现在他又被夏洛克标记了，AO纽带甚至让他想要回应——去回吻他的Alpha。甚至不止是这样，他还应当照顾他，替他刮掉他的胡髭，整理他的头发，夏洛克的一切都应当被他照顾。约翰不是没有想过这样的可能，在最绝望的时刻，在希冀中挽回点过去的影子，他能奢求一个奇迹吗？一年，两年，直到玛丽的出现，他终于能移开自己的视线，眼前不再有那块漆黑得让他透不过气的墓碑。但谁能想到那只是一个衣冠冢？福尔摩斯回来了，带着浑身的伤病和狼一样的眼神。约翰在这之间徘徊和纠结，但更多的是喜悦，接着他有了罗莎，归来的夏洛克演绎出结果，舞会上那一瞬间的痛苦像是心脏被捅了对穿，他微笑着与玛丽拥抱，知道他已经别无选择……最悄然的秘密永远都在午夜梦回，不像此刻，只有现下袭来的太过清晰的事实，即便被标记的强烈感受也无法遮盖：他们真的失去了彼此。  
所有的幻想和希望在心底全部碎去，约翰忽然感到难得的解脱，他带着鼻音的声音在手底响起：“我不恨你……”喉头的哽咽让他的话越发难以表达，但他从来不恨夏洛克，在那么多事情之后，无论是被抛弃抑或是被欺骗，他憎恶这样的事实——他永远无法痛恨夏洛克·福尔摩斯——这让和解变得遥不可及。约翰眯起了眼睛，他透过眼泪晕染出的模糊和指缝能够看见那么细微的221B的颜色，他在这里和他的Alpha相识而又相爱，这里的每一寸他都能够感同身受，他在这里享有过太多不曾有过的快乐和欢笑，他亲吻他的爱人，想和这个长手长脚黑色头发的大侦探共度余生。  
“你给了我一切……又全部拿走了。”  
约翰伤心地躺在那里，侧对着两人的沙发和壁炉，红色的地毯模糊了他皮肤的边缘，他所说的每一个单词和句子都像是抽在夏洛克身上的鞭子，试图警告他别再痴心妄想。  
“但我不恨你。”  
约翰的语气那么平静，像是冰层下脉脉涌过的河流，砭骨的冰冷让夏洛克忍了又忍，牙关紧到发酸，他从齿间砥出的句子却又轻又飘，像是害怕它落地成真——“你在撒谎。”  
约翰放下了手，眼泪在他的脸上泛出一层湿润的反光，他仰脸看着221B的天花板，以一种全新的视角在审视过去，“为什么要骗你呢？”  
“因为你恨我。”  
约翰长长地吸了一口气，开始觉得眼眶发干，他很久很久没有哭过，即便玛丽的死亡让他又一次地站在葬礼上，连他的小姑娘也因为不知名的原因在他的怀里哭闹起来，仿佛懂得了失去，但他就是无法流泪。他开始觉得自己的人生不过一个入戏太深的笑话，所以他才不得不让自己的灵魂两度与他伴侣的灵柩一起埋入地下。  
守在一侧的夏洛克仍在等着他的回应，那目光是Alpha所特有的桀骜不驯，像是意味着只有他才是正确的，而约翰却开始思索起讨论这一切的意义，他真的能告诉夏洛克真相吗？约翰再次深呼吸……闻到了“伴侣”的味道，这让他在生理性上放松下来，“我真的不恨你。”  
“你必须恨我，”夏洛克神经质地摇了摇头，“只有这样才能解释一切。”

第二波情潮使他们回到彼此的身边，此时此刻这一切都因标记而有了新的含义，约翰能感到流遍全身的感激与快乐，他感到意识像是手里的流沙一把落了干净。虽然在激素的干扰之下，他的确会回归动物本性，并在第三波和第四波情潮之间抵达峰值，而后是一段他和夏洛克都不会保留太多记忆的平台期，充斥着无法被人理解的话语和肢体交流，接着次第回落，发情期才会悄然离去。但现在发生的一切都太快了，约翰已然亲昵地靠在他的怀里……作为主导发情期的Alpha，会比Omega保留更多清醒的意识，他知道这样的激素反应并不正常，但却不确定这是否跟约翰之前所熬过的发情期有关。  
他不得不带着他的Omega回到房间里，即便约翰现在的状态使任何交配以外的活动都变得有些艰难，但床边有之前备下的食物和水，他还需要检查一下伤口的情况。夏洛克试着让约翰一个人在床上待了一会儿，很快约翰便不满足于床单上那些残留信息素的包裹，他在夏洛克将手放在他后腰上时亲昵地凑了过来，碰了碰Alpha的脸颊，像是好奇他的Alpha为什么不来吻他一样地微微抿住了嘴。但夏洛克检查伤口的手指受到了欢迎，那是进入的前戏，Omega记得这个，并且配合地抬高臀部。甬道内的手指极为细致地摸索了一圈——没有撕裂伤——夏洛克舒了一口气，紧缩的肩部肌肉舒展开来，Omega却不满地向后顶了顶身体。夏洛克莞尔，给了约翰一个很松的拥抱。  
重新插入的感觉妙不可言；约翰面对着夏洛克坐在他的身上，将Alpha的阴茎一寸一寸地吃了进去，擦伤的部位让他觉得很疼，但完全抵不上快感来得重要，直到Alpha的阴茎头端抵进生殖腔，夏洛克握在他腰上的两只手死死地卡住约翰的腰胯，不准他动作分毫，Omega才被迫停了下来。“慢一点……”Alpha声音低沉道，他忍耐地将额头抵在约翰肩膀上，汗水细细漫了过去，“慢慢来……会满足你的。”Omega懵懂地看着他，后知后觉地抱住了自己的Alpha。  
这就像太好的梦；像是他遇见玛丽之后的生活。在痛苦中沉溺了太久，以至于想要拼命抓住一切可以活命的东西，而他终于等到了这一块浮木。  
那段日子里的每一天，约翰都充满了感恩和喜悦，他迫不及待地想要接受一段新的生活了，毕竟所有的人都在告诉他他应该这么做。向前看，约翰·华生。死亡一向不能打败你。而玛丽……她是他见过最温暖又最善解人意的Alpha，她能看得见约翰自己也羞于承认的闪光点，也同时能接受并且喜爱他的缺点，她对他的过去闭口不提，认为过度的关注会对约翰造成更大的伤害，毕竟那可是失去了伴侣的痛苦——“噢我可怜的男孩”——她完全体谅约翰不时的沉湎。只有在玛丽的身边，约翰才觉得自己踩在了地面上，不用继续在无底的深渊持续坠落。追求一个痛苦的人并非难事，何况她看起来就是他所需要的一切，很快玛丽便能够在床上亲吻约翰疼痛的肩膀，给予他的身体渴求已久的温暖。即便她并不能标记他，但却完全满足于两人信息素互相融合的味道。她在床上向他求婚时，许诺要给他一段新的生活，一段“永远不分开”的婚姻，她边说边亲吻着约翰无名指的位置，她甚至不要求他忘记他的Alpha。那之后的性事无比美妙，隔着情欲的纱幔，他不知道自己是不是哭了。  
“看着我，约翰，冷静下来，好吗？你必须慢一点，你在弄伤你自己。”夏洛克的声音像是从海面上破雾袭来，他满头大汗地捧着约翰的脸，对上他游离的视线，企图跟失去理智的Omega对话。而约翰只觉得自己的身体在燃烧，热和疼轮换交替地侵占他的感官，下腹那里像是被人兜进了火红的炭火。直到过去了一个世纪，他才能感受到夏洛克锢在自己身上的手臂，夏洛克将他搂在自己身前，嘴唇开合地说些什么。他的脸与玛丽的声音和图象交互重叠，所产生的效果让约翰几欲呕吐，潜意识里难以名状的恐惧终于被放大，那些隐藏在“一切都很好”之下的真实想法浮出水面。他多少次在睡梦中尖叫，又在玛丽的身畔惊醒，可生活分明向着好的方向发展。他不该……他不该再沉湎下去了，他必须朝前看不是吗？他答应了玛丽的求婚，无视了大脑潜意识里的求救，用心理疗程和安眠药维持生活的常态。然而当他闭上眼，黑暗里的每一分每一秒都在无声的尖叫，被错置的生活像是意识不到的地狱，分分秒秒都在消亡。他试着回应他面前神情焦灼的夏洛克，告诉他他觉得很不好，内插的阴茎太深，而他又太痛了，每一根骨头都浸泡在酸软之中，他不知道自己怎么了，后颈的腺体一突一突地跳动，再多坚持一秒都会炸开。  
夏洛克似乎终于察觉到事情开始失去控制，他从约翰体内退了出来，将人抱在怀里，摸过手机打了急救。约翰脸颊绯红地躺在他的臂弯里急促呼吸，眼神清亮不已地牢牢盯着抱着他的夏洛克，像是回光返照的病人般积蓄了力气。夏洛克挂了电话后，再度试着与约翰说话，他想他该考虑得更多才对，即便没有人知道失去联系那么久的伴侣再度发生关系会产生怎样的变化，他也应该再准备得仔细一点。在这种时候，一千件一万件琐事也都成了琐事，他生命中唯一重要且永远重要的事情仿佛只有约翰，他吻了吻他的额头，祈求上帝保佑。


	3. Chapter 3

医生的结论给得十分轻描淡写，Omega本身已经离开夏洛克和他的结合很多年，加上年龄和之前发情期所遗留下的问题，重新结合所带来的负担过大，才造成了之前的问题。医生还告诉夏洛克，一般遇到这种情况，会建议双方服用一些中和激素的特殊缓释剂，以降低发情期间的激素大幅波动，也有利于结合的深度和稳定。  
不过这样的例子实在不多，连医生也说她从业至今，处理到的类似患者不超过十个，没能有所防范也属正常。可惜她的安慰看上去没能让这个Alpha好受一些，他依旧坐在患者的床边，深深躬着背，双手交叠半握撑着脸颊，看上去比他的Omega更受折磨。  
不论如何，能够复合还是恭喜了。医生在床头的记录板上勾画，试着保持沟通。黑发的Alpha终于有所动作，他忧思深重地直起脊背，眼睛却直勾勾地盯着正在点滴静注的Omega，向医生问道：以他现在的情况，短期内能够再做一次结合消除吗？  
饶是从医多年，医生也有片刻的反应不及，这有违人们对他人的心理预期，没有人会二度离开自己的伴侣。但专业素养让她很快回过神来：正常情况我们推荐服用抑制剂来控制发情期，结合消除对人体是一种强制手段，不是患者坚持要求一般我们不会安排此类手术，尤其是已经做过一次手术的患者，我们强烈建议患者使用抑制剂……她没说出口的话语显得意味含糊，但夏洛克已经明白了：风险性有多大？  
年龄越大风险性越大，四十岁以上的Omega出现术后并发症的概率在60%……存活率不到两成。  
夏洛克微微一顿，一动不动了，好半天医生才能看见他深而缓慢地吐出一口气来，接着更深更缓地吸入空气，他面部的线条坚硬而僵直，骨节分明的手掌握住了椅子的扶手前端，他看起来像是黑夜里的雪地，寒冷让他愈益分明。

稍晚些的时候，茉莉·胡普抱着罗莎蒙德抵达了医院。自从玛丽出事之后，罗莎蒙德都是茉莉在照顾。她抱着小宝贝坐在夏洛克旁边的椅子上，也许是因为夏洛克和约翰此时都注射过了中和剂，罗莎这会儿在茉莉怀里很安静，专注地用小手用力地抓着茉莉的手指，仿佛那是天大的绝对不能放开的东西。他们之间没有交谈，夏洛克会注视着她，而茉莉允许了这种注视，这在以前是不能够想象的。他观察了许多，茉莉身上的悲伤和愧疚，对着约翰，也许对着罗莎和她自己。  
时间坐够时，茉莉就打算离开了，她让夏洛克帮她向约翰代好，“我们的小宝贝要回家吃饭了。”她让罗莎靠在她的怀里，转向夏洛克低声说道：“你得留住他。”  
不被点明的痛苦又一次地抓住了夏洛克，他像是所有潜意识和梦里那样回答：“不。”  
“你没有办法一辈子站在旁边照顾一个人，对你自己也不公平。”  
这让夏洛克有些生气，如果别人不懂为什么茉莉·胡普也不懂，她该是最了解他的那个人，如果能有一种方法，他会试遍一万种可能，“你递给我的那张字条……”  
茉莉愣住了，她知道那上面写的是什么。  
“‘我不能再见到你’。”  
茉莉沉默了片刻，挤出一个勉强的微笑，她说得又轻又快，而异常坦诚，“我还说过我从你身上向前看了。”她搂着不是她的孩子站起来，带着罗莎在床边向仍然熟睡的约翰挥挥手，罗莎懵懂、若有所感地变化了脸上的表情，茉莉怕她哭闹打扰了约翰的休息，没有多作停留离开了。  
夜里约翰醒来后，安静地听夏洛克说了所有的状况，两相无言时，他默许夏洛克握了握他的手，慢慢又滑入睡眠。他们纠缠得太久，像是一对至死方休的宿敌，从不投降也从来不曾获得胜利，而后居然也能在中场休息的时间里，互相依靠片刻。

罗莎再次回到约翰的身边时，约翰已经又活了过来，他体内的药物起了作用，夏洛克又让他多留两天作观察，他说什么也打了电话给茉莉，想让她把罗莎送过来。  
“我去接她就好。”夏洛克从约翰耳边抽走了电话，这不太礼貌，但约翰在各个方面都顾不上生气。他看着夏洛克跟电话那头的茉莉交接，心里有些茫然，他太不擅长拒绝，而夏洛克又有着将一切事情变得复杂的能力。  
将围巾系好就可以出发，夏洛克临走前将问约翰是不是想带罗莎在医院住两天，约翰迟疑地点了点头，他原本是想借着送罗莎回去的机会直接出院，但夏洛克这么问他却不好意思再开口。  
“我知道了。”

罗莎蒙德在夏洛克的怀里显得不太老实，夏洛克的味道对于她来说很是新奇，而这意味着其中有一半都是约翰的味道，她不停地揪着他的围巾和头发，还总是想把自己的手指塞进他的嘴里。夏洛克试着跟这个柔软的小怪物讲道理，可是当他张嘴时，他的防线就会失守，这让罗莎蒙德能咯咯地笑上一阵，而夏洛克不得不大力地偏头好多开那些柔软的指甲和指头，天知道她有时候真的会抓伤别人。  
抵达医院的一路显得山高水长，将罗莎送进约翰怀里的那一刻，约翰眼里的感激让他觉得值得，哪怕这意味着他的整只左臂已经麻了。  
约翰亲吻和拥抱罗莎的方式让他觉得私人；Omega用手掌到手臂合围着他世界里全部的美好，低下头颅的幅度和拉伸后颈的线条都写着虔诚。他几乎是在用全身去亲吻和拥抱自己的骨肉，私密得令夏洛克感到羞耻，这不该是旁人能够窥探的一幕；夏洛克心里想要回避，但这么做又多么多余。  
罗莎显然对此接受良好，她欢欣鼓舞地动着自己柔软的手脚，软绵绵地踩在约翰的身体上，她太久没有享受过Omega父亲的怀抱了，刚刚在夏洛克那里得到的只能算作甜头。很快，罗莎依偎在了约翰胸前，握着拳头固执地挠着约翰衣服的前襟，企图得到一点更好的。约翰笑出了声，他用指腹刮了刮小姑娘的脸，又点了点她的鼻子，说她是个馋嘴的小怪物……夏洛克阖上了眼前的病房门，去走廊的露台上抽一支烟。

过去的这些天里，他看着约翰在他身边安稳入睡，时间仿佛倒流回到过去，理智回归，再也没有显露勃发的争吵与愤怒，他们彼此又都是体面的人了。可他还没有告诉约翰全部的真相，比如他不适合再接受一次手术，他可能终生都得带着夏洛克的标记过下去；而这甚至让Alpha得到了一些麻木不仁的快乐。他的一生诉诸给理性与真相，却连告诉约翰的勇气也没有攒全，夏洛克对人的本性失望如斯。  
秋风里忽如其来的念头打中夏洛克的胸膛，那是玛丽击中他的地方——如果约翰在知晓一切的风险之后，也依然要做那个手术呢？他会选择那个小到可笑的概率吗？不，不会的。夏洛克微微摇着头，指间的香烟燃成了短短一束，尼古丁让他放松，约翰不会抛弃罗莎，约翰从不抛弃任何人。他不能离开欺骗她的玛丽正如他当年不能离开夏洛克；所以他痛苦，因为没有选择。  
夏洛克打了一通电话，顺带抽完了那根烟。将烟头捻在了花坛里，他又站了一会儿等烟气散掉才回去。  
推开门，约翰带着罗莎睡在床上，他背对着房门，被子围盖在腰间，病号服让他看上去很单薄。夏洛克猜想他也许睡了，这样也好，谈话并不会惊醒罗莎，但近了两步之后发现约翰醒着，他侧着身子在喂奶。  
也许他该停留两根烟的时间。  
先开口的是约翰，他说罗莎睡着了。可她睡着也不肯放弃进食的机会，闭着眼睛含着乳头，偶尔规律性地收缩口腔，手指牢牢地握着约翰的尾指，看上去没有人能够让她从Omega父亲身边分离。  
“你想跟我说什么？”约翰微微回过头望着他，眼神里是自己也不易察觉的袒露和依赖。  
留下来，让我照顾你们俩。

约翰没有接受。

他又开始看心理医生了，这是他换的第三个医生，前两个总是在他一坐下就开始抛出各式各样的问题，于是第二天约翰就会把他们换掉，直到他找到一位安静的女医师。她会陪约翰坐满一整个诊疗时段，偶尔闲聊但通常是由约翰提起话题，而不逼他说出任何答案——这恰恰是约翰所需要的。  
但也不全是这样。  
他问他的心理医生：这世上怎么会有人在抛弃你之后还希望你和他在一起。  
福尔摩斯和他伴侣的故事伦敦城的人或多或少都有所耳闻，毕竟咨询侦探死得轰动，复活得更加轰动；心理医生也并不是那个例外。  
她说也许他还爱着你。  
约翰冷笑，反问道：你会在你爱的人面前假死？  
心理医生说：你仍然对那件事感到愤怒，你有试着和他谈过那件事吗，聊聊双方的看法？  
他总共打了他三次，等了他三天，被他救了一次之后最后原谅他了，所以——没有。我们没有谈过，没什么好谈的。  
那你觉得他为什么会这么做呢？  
什么怎么做？  
为什么他会离开你？是因为要报复你吗？  
不，不是的。约翰否认地很快也很明确，他一直按在左腿上的左手攥起了拳：当时情况危急，他必须——“死”——才能救我和我们的朋友，他做得是对的，他就是不得不走而已。  
如此几天，心理医生看不出约翰的任何毛病，她认为约翰没有任何认知偏差，偏执或者妄想的毛病。他只是总表现得愤怒，对着夏洛克和他身边的每一件事，心理治疗没有任何进展。即便这样，约翰还是很乐意同医生聊一聊，除此之外，他几乎不怎么说话。  
夏洛克经常会来看他，去他家里是最多的，偶尔在雨天从心理诊所接他回家，或者去茉莉那里看看罗莎，之后再来告诉约翰罗莎最近怎么样。他们之间的联结还在，约翰没有办法真的拒绝他，十次里大概有一次能够让他坐上一会儿再走。而他坐了十分钟再走的那一天，心理医生接到了约翰下午的加急预约。  
他在那张小沙发里手端着水杯呆坐了许久，才哑着嗓子问道：他拒绝不了他该怎么办。  
心理医生写字的笔停了下来，其实她也没在记录什么要紧的东西，只是直觉忽然击中了她叫她换个方向试试，于是她问道：你觉得你们为什么不能在一起？  
这个问题吓到了约翰，他说：因为……时间，孩子……你知道的，Alpha的主权意识问题……  
但他说他希望继续照顾你们，你也说过他跟罗莎处得不错？  
是啊。约翰干巴巴道：但他不爱我了。  
他说他希望照顾你。医生认真地看向约翰，她知道约翰明白她的意思，当一个Alpha愿意这样向你许诺时，也许什么也说明不了，但是至少说明他爱你。医生开口道：约翰，你可以不告诉我，但你得试着对自己坦诚——去问自己这个问题，为什么你们不能在一起？  
“因为……”他抿了抿干燥的嘴唇，“这都是错的，我们压根不该开始。”  
他不该妄想不属于他的东西。  
而在失去艾琳之后？那绝不是个好时机，因为圣人也会被趁虚而入。但他太幸福了，幸福得忘乎所以；他心里有一半想着理当如此，另一半像是偷了神谕的人害怕上帝的责罚。他不该妄想把夏洛克据为己有，于是，报应来了——他睁着眼倒在血泊里，手腕被人从他的手中抢走，他们甚至不让他有所接近；他说他们是结合伴侣；人群仍然在拖拽着他离开，希望他不要妨碍救援。  
抬着夏洛克的担架就这么一下子、全部地被收走了——什么都没留下，什么也没剩下——偶尔在半夜醒来，约翰会觉得夏洛克只是一个美梦的影子，221B内什么也没留下，麦克罗夫特收走了一切。他必定只是做了太过荒唐的一梦，才会以为有人能够救他于苦难之中——事实上，没有人值得幸福。  
这些都是他的报应，让他成为夏洛克唯一的遗物，用身体发肤记住一个死去的人；联结的作用始终都在，时时刻刻提醒着他犯下了怎样的错误。  
“我配不上他，能配得上他的人回来了。”他永远不会忘记的铃声，让他在意并且永远嫉妒的女人，他在医院听到时就已经明白是时候让一切回到正位上了。如果你是个失去过配偶、品尝过痛苦的Omega，那么你最好加倍明白这一点，别让这种痛苦伤害无辜的人。他珍惜为数不多的每一分每一秒，也分外惊恐于夏洛克所说的要照顾他的话，毕竟——“他值得那些真的和好的东西……但两样都不是我能够给的；我试过了，我也依然爱他，虽然失败了，但我不后悔。”  
街道的石砖被水滴成湿灰色，伦敦城里飘飘荡荡地又下起了雨。夏洛克在雨檐下关掉了耳麦，伴着电流沙沙声的对话跟着一并结束，安静节制有礼，他能听见自己的闷在胸口的呼吸。还有十分钟约翰就要从诊所出来了，他举着伞，一时间茫然无所思。  
他该问问他，愿不愿意一起往回走。


	4. Chapter 4

时间无动于衷地向前流淌，学会如何搁置事态早已经不是四十岁的华生需要学习的本领，它在他人生最急切而焦躁的那几年犹如一个丑陋而无法让人直视的蹩脚选择，仿佛搁置就意味着失败，暂停则形迹可疑。直到他对它妥协，向它认输，明白时间就是筹码的深切道理，而他所要做的事情只是分类下注。他直到三十岁才学会等待，学会冒进不会带来任何改变。他在荒野的沙漠里等待日落和凉爽的晚风，在医院里等待身体痊愈，等待人生再次重启，他知道只要时间允许，他就拥有无限的源于本能的渴望让他再度活下去。

但这样的存活是暗面之下的生存，令他疲惫，令他清醒。他缩在自己憔悴不堪的皮囊后，疏离而警醒地打量着生命轨迹的每一秒。他知道他永远都会握住这枚小巧的瞄准镜，毕竟对于人生，他该是个老道且富于技巧的猎人了，哪怕深夜向他抛去孤独，而白天和人群则威逼他面对死亡。

可事实并非如此。他对夏洛克的痴迷来得比火星点燃引线还要快，几乎没有半秒的反应时间，他就被轰轰烈烈地炸成了粉末，从此落在了221B的每一个角落。他对大侦探和他人生事业的全情投入，就是这样自毁一般、奋不顾身的模样，谁都别想从221B带走全部的约翰·华生，连他自己也不可以。试想一下，你会因此而抱怨吗？你会因为受到引力的牵引而自发地坠向一颗美丽夺目的星体而抱怨吗？你不会。哪怕你在燃烧，在剧烈地震动，但直到你落地的那一刻之前，你都不会去抱怨这是一桩不该发生的事情。而当你落地之后，你也很难再去抱怨了。

约翰·华生眼睁睁地看着夏洛克从楼顶摔在了地上，好吧，摔了下来——在他的脑海里砸在了地上。那一刻，约翰想起了曾经看过的很多纪录片，讲述天体是如何运行，陨石是如何进入近地轨道，穿破大气层，最终曳着长而明亮的尾巴投入深沉而黝黑的土地之中。接着，平静会取代一切，白噪声一般的安静，如同此刻。那是我的丈夫。他想。

 

约翰在厨房里对着刚给罗莎冲的奶瓶皱眉，男性Omega的奶水不如女性充足，他又担心罗莎会因为他的状况而营养不够，加之罗莎已经能吃一些辅食了，所以最近约翰开始研究起不同奶粉之间的优劣对比。价格也是需要考虑的一部分。他对着灯光看着奶瓶内没有完全消融的奶块，说服自己更便宜的选择果然并非仅在情感上让他难以接受，他将包装盒连带内容物一起推进了垃圾桶。又从储物柜里新拿了一盒之前的存货，熟练地替罗莎重新冲好奶粉，他决定想办法咨询一下什么相关人士，一个在儿童喂养方面的权威建议才能让他有所安心。

而比起母乳，奶粉的味道显然更得罗莎的喜欢，她在吃奶的时候冲约翰笑，欢欣鼓舞地高高翘起自己的小脚，将柔软的袜子踩在Omega父亲的脸上和胸前。约翰假装严肃地皱眉让她好好吃，小心呛着，罗莎也只是咿咿呀呀地用手指扣着约翰扶着奶瓶的手，好像哼哼唧唧地在说她有自己的主意。

夏洛克是在这个时候按响门铃的，约翰之前收到过他的短信，也不惊讶于他的造访。在过去的几个月里，夏洛克都是这样来做的：带一些婴儿用品，实用并且指向明确，似乎不会产生任何一丝让人误会的额外含义，而约翰又的确需要。他不会来问约翰任何问题，顶多也只是要约翰招待他一顿茶水或是餐饭——但当距离拉开，一切行动都显得昭然若揭，约翰能感觉到他是怎么想的——履行他许给约翰的承诺，企图用长久的付出来得到些回报。对此夏洛克也十分坦诚。约翰说不好这是不是他该容忍的理由，尽管他已经这样做了。

抱着罗莎拍奶嗝的时候，约翰看着夏洛克把东西归进了储物柜，麦片和奶粉按照热量和营养顺序摆好，这是他们原来同居时的小习惯——约翰负责列表和采买，夏洛克负责比较与归类，他会在装有不明液体的酒瓶上贴上“Do not drink”的标签。之后他给自己泡茶，用约翰闲置在橱柜里的马克杯，冲出来的茶香约翰一闻就知道是新买的伯爵，夏洛克偏好茶香浓厚的类型。

当他开始喝茶时，就意味着约翰不必在待在一旁了。他把罗莎送回了房间，房门开着，好让自己能够听到动静。他们能够闲聊的话题不多，大多数都围绕着罗莎展开。夏洛克款款而谈地聊起了他新带来的奶粉，像是在谈论他的二百种烟灰，顺带切中肯綮地赞同了那个此刻已经身在垃圾桶中的牌子有多么不靠谱，约翰才抬起眼睛看了他一眼，忍不住点头道说那一款的确不好。这是一个明确的谈话信号，夏洛克接住了，他向来善于观察和掌控，在必要的时刻对谈话的艺术烂熟于心。约翰看着他眼里展现出某种熟悉的色彩，那些向他伸来递过试探的触手，如同往日一般在邀请和召唤着他，期盼着交流和互动。没有人能够拒绝夏洛克·福尔摩斯，但约翰将下文藏进了低头的动作里，他转而询问夏洛克最近的案件。

夏洛克明显有些失落，好像奶粉才是他的兴趣所在而案件不是，他端起一旁的水壶往杯子里加水，茶包柔然地浮动，他才状似漫不经心地开口道：“有两个案子，餐厅老板坚持称他能听见半夜打烊的餐馆内有人就餐和吃饭的声响，并且在被我拒绝后，成功让一条街的餐馆都产生了这样的‘奇观’……”他在最后一个单词上的咬字夸张，约翰不难知道那个用词是出自别人口中，而夏洛克并不满意。

“听起来不错，另一个呢？”

“强奸案。”夏洛克一笔带过。

“噢。”约翰端起了自己的那杯茶，他当然不会和夏洛克空着手站在这里闲聊，但他同样也知道这是以前夏洛克不会接的案子，而原因自然不必赘述，夏洛克不愿谈他也不愿深聊。现在想来，连约翰自己也无法追溯他以前对这些的热切，尽管他仍旧感到从内心升腾起的好奇。

夏洛克试着将话题再度挑起，他问了约翰对工作的计划。约翰回答说暂时还不行，罗莎太小了，他又不想将她交给别人。一般谈话进行到这里就会有序地落幕，夏洛克会告辞或者找个借口留下吃晚饭。

但今天是特别的一天，夏洛克显然觉得三个月之隔已经够他重新提出目的：“我可以帮你，两个人会轻松一点。”他手里握着茶杯，穿着居家的黑色针织衫，针脚缜密而稳重，靠在吧台上喝茶的样子看上去可靠极了。

约翰甚至还富有闲情地想他现在说服别人的技巧更完美了，他甚至没有像以前那样列点陈述这有哪些好处，这无疑显得更为高明。

不仅如此，他还知道夏洛克能够演绎他的一切，方方面面，约翰能够想到的和想不到的；他昨天才去看过心理医生，而他的医生说他的近期的情绪稳定，睡眠质量也有所回升，这些都是好迹象，这证明他正在从前段时期的创伤中恢复。并且医师也指出，现在的约翰比起过去更愿意去展开谈话。而转眼他今天就来了。

约翰甚至能够说出他迫不及待的原因：他们结合的作用仍然在。这也是为什么他会准许夏洛克偶尔做客的原因，他现在还不能服用完整剂量的抑制剂，适当的信息素接触会让约翰的状况更稳定。但他们都知道他会这么做的，而当他开始吃抑制剂，夏洛克企图说服他无疑难上加难，而在那之前——天呐，他都不想拒绝夏洛克来他家做客。

约翰就这样端着茶杯心里清楚而明白地看着夏洛克，但他并未感受到理应与之匹配的观察者的立场，因为除此之外他无从猜测。这些暗流涌动的计划和想法只是约翰感到自己的毕露无疑；在这些无言的时刻里，他想也许连他在暧昧和犹疑之中的苟且也都无法藏匿。

 

他从未与夏洛克提起他已经知道那个女人还活着。那时他在医院，每天都因为无聊与药物而时睡时醒，清醒的时间绝少超过一个小时。夏洛克负责在他每次睁眼时认真而仔细地看过来，给他一个注视，告诉他可以接着继续休息，他便会听话地合上眼再次坠入睡梦。而唯一的例外则是那条短信铃声突兀地响起，房间昏黑一片，夏洛克正在浴室洗漱，厚厚的门板玻璃带着光亮映着他的影子。他的大衣挂在扶手椅上，响起铃声的手机在口袋里打亮了斜织的黑色布料。他本不该越过那条界限；从床上撑起，弯腰够过椅子，他听着夏洛克漱口的声音，在一片晃花人眼的光亮里看着屏幕上那句生日快乐。

当夏洛克带着清爽的水汽回到他床边时，他听见自己语气和缓而笃定地说：回去吧。

夏洛克的眉间有严肃的神情，他帮约翰向上拉了拉被子，说他晚上会留在这里，不会打扰他休息。他的字和字之间写满了不容辩驳，随后又转而问约翰口不口渴，或是想出去走一走。他这么问的时候仿佛外面不是寂静的深夜，仿佛会有人会在这种时候从病房走出去散步，约翰自然摇了摇头。

那再睡一会儿。夏洛克低声道，他太过自然地将手背贴在约翰的额头和脸侧，试着他的体温，想要知道他是否不舒服。

那些仍然带有湿润的手指让约翰失去语言的技能，他僵硬着身体和脑袋任由夏洛克摆弄，任由他用手掌和指腹压在他的皮肤上，而后意识到他渴望这些，无论是被照顾还是身体上的接触。他想要这些，即便他不在发情期，也即便过去了这么多年，他仍然想要夏洛克。

渴求像箭矢一样贯穿心脏，约翰藏在被单下的手微微地颤抖，他不能开口说话，生怕泄露了压在喉间令他羞耻而作呕的欲望。如果夏洛克已经错误地认为他对约翰有所亏欠，那么约翰不愿解释的每一分每一秒都是卑鄙和利用，何况他知道夏洛克心里还有另一个人。

 

约翰露出笑容，他眉眼低垂地看着自己手里的杯子，仿佛里面装着什么有趣的东西，夏洛克很快意识到那是一个自嘲的表情。

约翰平静道：“你不欠我任何东西，夏洛克。玛丽的死跟你无关，她做了她的选择，这不应该怪到你头上。事实上，你做的比你许诺得还要好，但这完全超出了你的义务，你不需要这样照顾我。”

夏洛克脸上带着困惑和一点怒容，他紧绷的下颌线替他表达了对这番话的不赞同，约翰也都一一接收到信息并且消化了，他微微抬手打断了夏洛克想要发言的企图，接着道：“你不需要吃抑制剂，但是你必须承认这对你有影响，如果你现在觉得不来照顾我很难，但是再等上一两个月，这种感觉就会消失。它不会纠缠着你，强迫你履行Alpha的义务。”

“我来看你只出于我自己的意志。”夏洛克的语调冷静自持。

“是的，Alpha也是你意志的一部分。”

夏洛克平复了一下呼吸，这次他有些绷不住那些无可挑剔的距离感了，他的眼神都写满了质问：“为什么你总是在拒绝我？”

“或许我只是不想要某些东西。”约翰蓝色的眼睛简直要在夏洛克的心上挖一个洞出来，即便他的语气那么轻。

然而那是谎言。夏洛克笃定道：“你爱我——你这是在浪费时间。”

约翰惊讶地抬起头，但他本不该如此惊讶的，夏洛克当然知道他的心理医师，看看福尔摩斯兄弟吧，那都是一个模子出来的人物。但他实在是不懂夏洛克这股子理直气壮是哪里来的；他实在全无自觉。

“夏洛克，我每天一睁眼就得起来照顾罗莎，我要给她选所有一切她要用到的东西，考虑到所有我能够考虑的事情。我不仅要知道怎样才能让她起疹子的时候好过一点，也要知道如何才能在照顾好她的前提下回去工作——不仅仅是为了保证罗莎吃的奶粉她会喜欢。”

“这刚好说明了你需要帮助，你需要我的帮助。”

“不，”约翰将水杯放到了一旁，“这说明了在我醒着的时间里，绝大部分时候我都不会想起你。我知道我这么说你很难理解，但是，夏洛克，听着，就算你用了我不知道的方法拿到了我的治疗记录，或者无论如何，我还爱你——但这不代表我得回到你身边，也不代表你得为此做些什么……”

但夏洛克只是轻轻看了约翰一眼，约翰便停了下来。

这样的声明太多余了，解释都是用力过猛。语言在此刻也太多余了。夏洛克甚至不需要握住他的手腕、去监测他的脉搏才能得到答案，那对于他俩来说几乎算得上儿戏。他们之间从来没有误会带来的隔阂，他们彼此了解，担得起肺腑相知。

夏洛克绕过吧台，将茶杯放下，他轻轻扶住约翰的手臂，逼迫他直视他的眼睛，“如果你想知道答案，这里只有你和我，从来没有其他人，永远也不会有其他人。”世界上任何一对相爱的情侣都可以有相爱却分离的理由，他们没有。

约翰很轻地吸了一下鼻子，但还是没压住他的鼻音：“我宁愿从没见过你。”

“如果时间倒流，我衷心期盼着你死在阿富汗的战场上。”

“说不定你已经因为这种事错过很多人了。”

“但我没能错过你，约翰。所以别让我再错过你了。”

 

夜里，约翰从床上爬起去婴儿房看罗莎蒙德，他睡眠很浅又醒得频繁，总有大把的时间在夜里清醒很久。往往罗莎有一点动静，就被她的Omega父亲抱在了怀里。约翰亲了亲他的小怪物或是小公主，没有像往常那样在婴儿房守上很久，他没有对着屋里的陈设发呆，或是站在走廊喝一杯饮不完的酒，他帮罗莎掖好了被子就带上了门。

主卧里夏洛克睡得很沉，睡着的姿势仍然是一个半开放的怀抱，约翰拧亮了台灯才能确定那不是美梦的影子。尽管稀薄的光线在夏洛克的脸上涂脂抹粉，但精疲力竭的人藏不住秘密，他的鬓角里已经有两根白发了。约翰用手虚虚地拢在夏洛克的眼上，不希望光线令他在此时醒来。

他拥有这一刻。


End file.
